1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational toys, more particularly, to a collector's series of floating toy fish which include an imagination-inspiring figurine located inside of each toy fish. The fish is accompanied by a story booklet setting forth several versions of how or why the figurine came to be located inside of the toy fish.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art aquatic toys, such as those to Ganine (D 153,426), Leaf (D 153,707) and Saitoh (D 251,315), however, these toys fail to show an aquatic toy like the present invention. The patents to Ganine and Leaf merely display floating toys in the shape of a fish, while the patent to Saitoh shows a toy fish chasing a smaller fish.
Another patent of interest is that to Damiani (D 188,958), which shows a bottle in the shape of a fish having a screw cap at its mouth.
Although numerous other examples of simulated toy fish exist, none provide the thought inspiring feature of the present invention.